


Twilight Game at Burger King Commercial Short Short

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [37]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Domestic, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend sometime in front of the tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Game at Burger King Commercial Short Short

**Author's Note:**

> It's my FoodPorn 'verse where Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru live together. This is for geeky_ramblings.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga were sitting on the couch. Inuyasha was in the middle watching the TV. To his right, Sesshoumaru was reading the newspaper. To his left, Kouga was texting Ginta.

A commercial came on for a game at Burger King, promoting the new Twilight movie. The game involved scratching off either the Edward or Jacob side of the game piece to win prizes. In the commercial, fangirls plead with Burger King patrons to choose Team Edward or Team  
Jacob.

“You can pet Jacob.”

Inuyasha looked to his left and wondered what the big deal was as he petted Kouga’s head. Kouga looked confused and bewildered as to what was going on.

“Edward’s had a hundred years to learn how to love.”

Inuyasha snorted. Some things didn’t necessarily come with age.

“Hey Sesshoumaru, how old are you now?”

Sesshoumaru didn’t even look up as he rolled up the part of the newspaper he was not reading and smacked Inuyasha upside the head with it.


End file.
